


Afternoon Kisses

by kihyunsbb



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 21:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10259261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunsbb/pseuds/kihyunsbb
Summary: Minhyuk and Hyunwoo spend a lazy afternoon together in bed.





	

It’s late in the afternoon when Minhyuk wakes up in Hyunwoo’s slightly cluttered bedroom. The dim glow from the afternoon sun is peering in through the curtains and dimly illuminating the bedroom. Clothes are strewn across the floor and a poster of Chris Brown is hanging on the wall directly across from Minhyuk. He’s wrapped in Hyunwoo’s large arms and it’s almost silent aside from the soft, rhythmic breathing coming from Hyunwoo. He turns so he’s facing him earning a displeased groan from the older boy. He nuzzles himself closer into Hyunwoo and he can faintly smell his shampoo. The larger boy shifts slightly and yawns softly.

“What time is it?” Hyunwoo grumbles.

“Don’t know.” Minhyuk mumbles, face still buried in Hyunwoo’s bare chest. 

Hyunwoo is silent.

“Class is boring anyways, staying in bed with you is way more fun.” 

A comfortable silence falls between them. Both of them enjoying the moment and the feeling of skin on skin. Hyunwoo lazily runs his hand through Minhyuk’s soft hair, strands of auburn hair gently slipping between his fingers. 

Minhyuk looks up and pecks Hyunwoo quickly on the lips. Hyunwoo giggles, his eyes crinkle and a soft blush appears across his cheeks. Hyunwoo kisses Minhyuk back, this time deepening the kiss. Minhyuk can feel the boy’s thick lips moving with his almost perfectly in sync. Soft lip biting, nose brushing, and small giggles occur between the two.

Minhyuk pulls away and flashes a large toothy grin at Hyunwoo. His eyes sparkling like gems, and his lips are red and slightly kiss swollen. Hyunwoo’s face is flushed and he can’t take his eyes off his boyfriend. His mind is full of thoughts of how beautiful he looks in that moment.

“I told you this is better than going to class.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks so much 4 reading! i just wanted write something short, soft, and cute :). i hope u enjoyed it!


End file.
